


Day 22: I’ve been a Good Girl Santa

by HeartbreakAshton94



Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [22]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Cake, Christmas, Good girls, M/M, cake have a daughter, pressents, santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: Luke and Calum’s daughter writes her letter to Santa
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood
Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558933
Kudos: 7





	Day 22: I’ve been a Good Girl Santa

"Can you post this to Santa for me Daddy" Poppy asked Luke shoving a pink sparkly envelope in his face. He and Calum adopted her when she was a baby, now shes seven going on seventeen.

"Sure thing, I'll drop it in tomorrow. It's bedtime now" he responds taking the envelope and placing next to his keys so he doesn't forget it. 

She squeals and runs off down the hall to her room, Luke not far behind her. Once they reach her bedroom she climbs into bed asking for a bedtime story. 

One read through of 'The little Mermaid' later she's asleep. He sneaks out, grabs the envelope off the buffet in hallway and goes to find Calum.

"Cal babe, Poppy gave me her letter to Santa today" he says walking into the lounge room. o

"Huh?" The dark haired man responds too focused on the footy game on the TV. He's sprawled out on the couch, beer in hand insulting the umpires as if they can hear him through the television. 

"I've got Poppy's Santa letter" 

"Oh, read it out loud" 

The blonde nods, opens the envelope, pulls the folded pink paper out and begins reading it. 

"Dear Santa,

I've been a good girl, Santa, At least I think so.

Unless you were watching when I made Brodie, Uncle Mikey's son eat that yellow snow. I only did him a favour cause he should know that yellow snow Isn't lemon flavour."

He pauses for a moment, both of them laughing. Michael made the same mistake when he was a kid....Like father like son. 

"I hope I make the nice list this year. For Christmas I want lots of toys, a pony, a mermaid tail, Jojo bows, and a pink guitar. 

I hope you read this Santa, I've been a good girl. 

From Poppy Elizabeth Hood-Hemmings"

"Pass me the laptop, we've got some work to do" Calum instructs once Luke's finishing reading the letter. The blonde gives him the laptop, he brings up google and starts typing 'where to buy a pony?'


End file.
